Restroom Confessions
by nyappyPOCKY
Summary: Johnny seems out of it, when pressed on the reason why, Johnny brushes it off and uses the restroom as an excuse to get away. Toby joins him saying he needed to use the restroom as well. A confession follows soon after.


**Author's note**;

Okay, old story edited. I wanted to delete the whole story, but decided against it. It's poorly written sequel wasn't so lucky. However, if I am asked to, I will rewrite a better Toby x Johnny smut story.

With out a further oudo, I hope you enjoy the edited one shot.

* * *

"-And did you see the way she said that, placing her hands on her hips? Man, she is so cute…Erikaaa~.", Toby sighed, looking at the red head. Once again drooling over the waitress as he sat at the table, with the usual three; Vincent, Orlando and Johnny.

"Toby, cut it out! Or you're gonna' drown us in your drool soon!", Orlando joked, making the blond pout.

From the corner of his eye Johnny watched Toby, as the younger male replied back to Orlando's joke. Blue eyes shining with as much innocence as a young man could have. A charm Toby had to him along with his naïve personality.

"Johnny, hey. Johnny, man, you okay?", Vincent spoke up, looking at Johnny. A curious gaze in his eyes as he glanced at Toby, noticing the other male's gaze on him. Raising a brow, Vincent spoke again, ignoring the look Johnny was giving Toby;

"Hey, I asked if your alright, you've been really silent lately.. Kinda' gloomy..", Vincent spoke, "Are you alright, man?".

"Shesh, Vincent, shouldn't you be worried over yourself. You're the one with the problems right now, aren't you?", Johnny spoke, lighting a cigarette as Orlando spoke up;

"Yeah, you still tangoing with two ladies, right?".

"Cut it out. Ugh, don't say it like that. It makes it sound bad.", Vincent sighed, letting his head dropped onto the table.

"Well isn't it bad? It's hard for it to not sound bad.", Johnny spoke up, blowing smoke out of his mouth. All the while Toby said nothing, just nibbling on a pizza as he listened to the conversation. Chuckling as Vincent groaned.

Johnny felt a smile form of his lips from the sound of Toby's laughter. It was lifting, like a child's laugh. Putting his cigarette out, Johnny used his hand to push lightly onto Toby's side.

"Hey move. I got to use the restroom.".

Turning a little red, Toby started to move so the older man can get out.

"Ah, I'll go to. I need to piss as well.", he mumble, waiting for Johnny to get out of the booth after he step out.

"Shesh, what are you, a girl?", Orlando snorted a small chuckle, making Toby turn red as he shouted a 'Hey!'.

"Whatever, I don't care.", Johnny waved a hand, uncaring if the younger male followed. He just needed to get away from some of the noises. Sure, he could of just went outside, but then that would seem more of a dead give away of how he is feeling.

"I better not hear giggling from the restroom now, girls.", Orlando added in lastly, before the two were out of reach to hear.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't give Vincent a concussion.", Johnny coolly replied back, slipping a hand in his pocket as he walked into the small restroom.

Following after him, Toby seemed to get quiet. After a moment in the stalls, he spoke. His voice showing his uneasiness;

"Hey… You never talk about your girlfriend… Do you even have one?".

Rubbing his eyes, Johnny wanted to snort at Toby's question. Was that hope he heard in the kid's tone? What the hell?…

"Yeah I do, why you want to know so bad? You want me all to yourself?", Johnny chuckled, just joking.

"…I….I didn't!…Ugh…", Toby started off, his words cut off as he tried to form a sentence. His tone flustered. Which made Johnny just want to chuckle more. The kid could be cute at times, like a puppy.

"How…How did you know?..", came a quiet reply, making Johnny raise a brow. Was he really…?

Confused, Johnny also fell silent. Unsure if Toby was joking or not.

"_By his tone...He sounds sincere_..", Johnny though to himself, looking at the stand next to his.

"Do….Do you hate me now? I'm sorry, I didn't mean for our friendship to get awkward! I mean I won't hit on you, or anything! And at work I will be just as before, professional! So-!", Toby started to rant a little, afraid of things going awkward.

"Toby….Tobias!", Johnny spoke loudly, cutting Toby off so he could speak, "It's fine. I….I'm just shocked. I thought you were kidding… Shesh..". Running a hand through his hair, the dark haired man pulled a cigarette out. Lighting it.

After a few drags from the stick, Johnny sighed. Putting it out on the wall as he stood up. Flicking the burned out cigarette into the bowl, Johnny opened the stand's door. Having only been sitting on the toilet, not actually using it.

Walking to the sink Johnny looked in the mirror, glancing at Toby's stall through the glass. Hearing a slight '_click_' sound, Johnny watch as the stall's door slowly opened. Toby's blue eyes showing after a moment, the blue orbs showing the youth's uneasiness.

Sighing again, Johnny turned around. making Toby jumped a little as he watched the older male. Unsure what to do and afraid of making the moment worst, Johnny sighed. The whole situation didn't really bug him, since he fond it cute that the blond liked him. (It didn't help that the older male had a small thing for his worker, as well.)

"Toby, it's fine. I won't snap at you or something. Come out here…", Johnny spoke, keeping his tone of voice easy going and calm. Hoping it would ease the younger male. It seemed to work for after a small moment, Toby fully opened the door, walking over to the sink next to the older male. Leaning against the counter, Toby sighed.

"So….You don't hate me? I kinda' just dropped a bomb, you know…I would understand if you did..", Toby spoke, his eyes on the tile floor as Johnny stared at him. It was hard to return his stare for Toby, to stare into those darker eyes.

"No. I don't hate you. I told you, you just shocked me. Was all..", Johnny spoke, sighing as he leaned next to Toby against the sinks.

"So….How long?", he asked, making Toby turn to look at him. A confused expression on his face.

"Huh?".

"How long; how long have you liked me?", Johnny repeated, making his question more clear.

Blushing, Toby lowered his gaze again. Making a 'Oh' face as he rubbed the back of his head, moving his beanie lightly.

"Ah….That…Well, I guess since I have meet you. As cliché as that sounds..", Toby spoke, lightly as he turned a little red. Feeling like such a girl from his answer.

"Ahaha….Ha. How gay, huh?", he added in, trying to lighten the mood. Feeling a little anxious from the whole thing.

"Well, yeah. You just told a guy you liked him, Toby.", Johnny spoke, looking at Toby. He felt odd for being as calm as he was with the whole situation, but with some of his current thoughts, he felt a little happy from the whole ordeal.

"So…You never answered my question…", Toby spoke up after a small moment, "Do you? You know, have a girlfriend? You speak of having one, but you never tell any of us about her.".

Sighing, Johnny gave a small smile as he spoke, "Well…I _had one."._

Toby winced at this, his light hearted attitude returning;

"Ah, ouch. How long, man?", he asked, looking at his friend as he looked up at the roof.

"Maybe a week at most now?…And I am not all that bummed over it. I've been wondering if she was really the one I should of be with for a while now. You see, someone else has been gaining my attention more lately.", Johnny spoke, looking back a Toby. A smile coming to his lips as he noticed Toby brighten at his words, even if he tried to hide it.

"Really?!….Ah, hahah. I mean, oh? Who? Another girl?", he chuckled, rubbing the back of his head as he tried to cover his excitement over the news.

"No, it's a guy. A younger one. With bright eyes and hair. He can be a little naïve at times, but that is part of his charm.", Toby's eyes widen as Johnny spoke, swallowing a lump in his throat.

"He can be a bit dense at times, though and-","H-Hey!", Toby yelled, red in the face as Johnny chuckled.

Turning towards Toby, he pulled the shorter male by his hand. Making him fall into Johnny's embraced. There was a moment of silence before Toby broke it, slowly looking up at the dark haired male.

"D-Do you mean it? Do you really like me? Or are you just fucking with me?", he asked, unsure if Johnny's words were true.

"No, I am not fucking with you. Though I could if you like. Seems a little rash though, don't you?", Johnny chuckled making Toby laugh as well.

Wrapping his arms around Johnny's sides, Toby smiled. Closing his eyes he felt all of his worry and fears of Johnny not only rejecting him as a lover but as a friend left him. A warm feeling taking over those spots now.

"Hey Toby, look up.", obeying the command, Toby looked up. Opening his eyes as he watch Johnny lean down. Feeling warm, slightly chapped lips on his own, Toby's eyes widen slightly. However he quickly closed them, kissing back as he put pressure into the kiss.

After a few seconds they both leaned back. Johnny with a small smile as Toby had a full tooth grin.

"So. Do you think this is worst then giggling?", Toby asked, looking up at Johnny. Who in return smirked;

"Matters, should we do something worst then giggling?".


End file.
